randycunningham9thgradeninjafandomcom_zh-20200214-history
忍者指南
忍者寶典，或'寶典'，是一本凝聚了八百年忍者技巧与智慧的书 About the Nomicon Randy Cunningham receives the Nomicon in the first episode of the series, and using what he learns from it throughout the show, he helps keep Norrisville and the world safe from the forces of evil. Whenever Randy (or any Ninja) needs help or information about something, he can ask the NinjaNomicon. To answer questions, the Nomicon communicates telepathically to the Ninja whenever it isn't opened. However, those who look into its pages leave their physical bodies in a trance-like state while their minds enter the book; this process is known as "shloomping." There's a running gag in the series that whenever Randy goes into the Nomicon, he will fall to the ground and sometimes have the Nomicon hit his head. It is hinted time and time again that the Nomicon may have a mind of its own. In "The Tale of the Golden Doctor's Note" when Randy "dissed" it, the book glowed and gave off a roar-like sound in response to him. And in "Viva El Nomicon," when Randy was acting too confident in himself, the Nomicon locked itself up until he learned his lesson. It also spoke to Mac Antfee as shown in a flashback to Randy in "Ninja Camp." The Nomicon may also have the power of Precognition. This is proven that the book seems to know in advance what kind of situation Randy is about to get into, and gives lessons which act as either warning and/or advice for that exact situation. For example, in "Stanks Like Teen Spirit," it warned Randy beforehand that his enemies were up to something, but Randy didn't take it to heart, and because of it, he woke up to find a lot of stanked monsters. The Nomicon can also only be opened by the one who is chosen to be the Ninja. This was demonstrated in "Raiders of the Last Nomicon," when Viceroy, McFist, and even the Sorcerer attempted to open it with no success, although it's implied the Sorcerer's magic of red stank would have succeeded if Randy hadn't interfered. Howard failed to open it as well in "The Ninja Identity." However, it seems it can choose who can and cannot open it. Bucky Hensletter opened it in "Raiders of the Lost Nomicon" since he claimed it had "Non-school board approved ideas in it," and it also refused to open for Randy in "Viva El Nomicon." In "Shloomp! There It Is!," once Howard notices that something is up with Randy (who is actually NomiRandy), he attempts to get into the Nomicon to figure out what happened to the real Randy. He threats the Nomicon countless times but is unable to open it until he throws it at a garbage can causing it to fly back at him, open, freeing the real Randy inside. When Randy escapes he ends up in Howard's body instead of his own. This implies that the mind of whoever enters the Nomicon does in fact get separated from their original physical body. Randy then goes to defeat NomiRandy in Howard's body, before returning himself to his own body, Howard into his, and NomiRandy back into the Nomicon, making things normal again. While the Nomicon often leads Randy to the pages where it feels Randy needs to go, the NinjaNomicon doesn't seem to have the ability to deny him whenever Randy is particularly determined to go somewhere specefic. Randy has on several occasions forced his way into the House of Forbidden Knowledge. Another such occasion is when Randy, despite the Nomicon's resistance, learned the Ultimate Lesson too early. It's revealed in "The Ninja Supremacy," upon the Ninja's time ending, they take the Ultimate Lesson, where their minds are wiped and the Nomicon absorbs all their experiences so it can be passed on to the next Ninja. Places within the Nomicon There is traditional places and calm nature for Randy's training like waterfalls, forests and sometimes dojos. Important messages are always hidden in a dragon's mouth or the dragon would bring Randy to the lesson. Other places are buildings with forbidden knowledge and an open space to practice throwing ninja balls. Ninja knowledge is sometimes told by a shogun. Appearances and Depictions The Ninja Nomicon has most often used a samurai-like figure when presenting itself to Randy, as shown in "Sword Quest," "Bash Johnson: 11th Grade Ninja," "Pranks for Nothing" and "Randy Cunningham and the Sorcerer's Key." This persona is also shown in the lesson "What is wild should not be caged" in the episode "McFreaks." Many of the arts inside the Nomicon's lessons and scenery, seem to be references or inspired by real art pieces. Such as the skeleton in the lessons "Believe in the weapon that is in the suit" and, "A ninja must never endanger the innocent but must always defend the defenseless," is alike to the skeleton in the piece Takiyasha the Witch and the Skeleton Spectre, by Utagawa Kuniyoshi. The octopus from the lesson "When a ninja does wrong, he must own up to his mistakes," also resembles octopuses from other Kuniyoshi works. Other parts of the Nomicon's art resembles doodles and graffiti like were scribbled down. Lessons Season 1 *"Believe in the weapon that is in the suit." - Last Stall on the Left *"The evil funk possesses the vulnerable using that which he most holds dear." - Got Stank? *"Centuries ago, a great war was waged between good and evil, between Ninja and Sorcerer, too powerful to destroy. The Dark One was locked deep underground, his prison sealed with a sacred stone. In the darkness he waits, wreaking havoc, possessing the vulnerable using that which they hold most dear, amassing power from chaos. Once he gains enough power, he will escape and darkness will reign. Preventing this is the sacred duty of the Ninja." - So U Think U Can Stank *"Beware the enemy who wears a hero's mask." - McFists of Fury *"The way to forget is to remember." - Gossip Boy *"A ninja must master the art of stealth." - House of 1,000 Boogers *"A ninja must never endanger the innocent, but he must always defend the defenseless." - Monster Dump *"When faced with a mighty enemy, counter with a mightier force." - Attack of the Killer Potatoes *"The best way to avoid an attack is to avoid an attack." - The Tale of the Golden Doctor's Note *"Art of Healing and how to undo it." - Dawn of the Driscoll *"The only knowledge a ninja can possess is the knowledge that he possesses no knowledge." - Viva El Nomicon *"Friendship is a weight the ninja cannot carry." - 30 Seconds to Math *The Ninja Air Fist and "Respect is the key that opens all doors." - Monster Drill *The Ninja Smoke Bomb: "The Ninja Smokebomb is a tool of strategy, not a toy for show." and "Only from the sap of the Skunk Pine tree can a Ninja craft a bombs of smoke." - Silent Punch, Deadly Punch *How Dickie was frozen by the Ninja of '85 and "The knot not tied unravels." - Stank'd to the Future *"When a Ninja does wrong, he must own up to his mistakes." - Wave Slayers *"In the realm of the Ninja, a swordsmith crafts blades in a cauldron of fire." - Sword Quest *"The most dangerous enemy often wears the mask of an ally." - Nukid on the Block * "A ninja must know when winning is losing and losing is winning." - Wienerman Up * "Centuries ago, a great battle was fought between the ninja and an evil bird demon; the Tengu. The demon was too strong to defeat until a ninja found the source of the Tengu's great power. The demon feathers infused the ninja suit with mysterious powers. Upon defeating the Tengu, the ninja imprisoned it in a sacred stone. It can only be released by the hand of ninja. The Tengu and the Ninja are forever linked, their strengths are shared." - Evil Spirit Week *The Art of Escape and "Deceit often comes at a price." - Grave Puncher: The Movie! *"Let the warrior who holds the weapon fight the battle." - Escape from Detention Island *"Once the ninja is known, he can never be unknown." - Bash Johnson: 11th Grade Ninja *The use of the other ninja balls (hot, cold, electro, etc), "To underestimate your enemy is to invite your defeat." and the apocalypse of the Sorcerer's escape - Stanks Like Teen Spirit *"The tiger who refuses to get his paws wet catches no fish." - Raiders of the Last Nomicon *"The art of disguise: A master can alter his physical appearance by focusing on his ninja energy, but be warned, lose focus and the energy will master the ninja." - Secret Stache *"Stay grounded, do not waver. The dirt itself will pay you a favor. To stop your foes and hold them back. Harness the soil for an earth attack." and "Words can be more powerful than the sword." - Hiphopocalypse Now * "The questions of the present can be answered by the past." and Mac Antfee's firing - Ninja Camp *"To control your fear, you must embrace your fear." - McFear Factor *"And so it was that the First Ninja cast the Sorcerer into a bottomless pit, and sealed it with the Eye of Eternity. The Ninja locked the stone with a magic key. Knowing the key was too dangerous to possess, the Ninja hid it away. Then every one hundred years the key reveals its resting place in hopes of being found. That time is now." and "The Sorcerer Key must be found immediately. The sunlight and the stone will work together to guide you." - Randy Cunningham and the Sorcerer's Key *The Ultimate Lesson in The Ninja Identity and ‘’Enter the Nomicon’’, and more information about it in The Ninja Supremacy. *"If you abuse the power, you lose the power." - Swampy Seconds *"The gain is rarely worth the loss." - McSatchle *"The unknown ally can be more dangerous than the known enemy." - Fart-Topia *"A ninja's hand is to give, not to take." - The McHugger Games *"What is wild, should not be caged." - McFreaks *"The eyes can be deceived, but the nose always knows." - Sorcerer in Love *"He who crosses the line must prepare for the fall that follows." - Pranks for Nothing *"When the ninja is no longer needed, the ninja shall lay down his sword." - Lucius O'Thunderpunch *"The ninja who looks the other way fails to see the attack." - Bring Me the Head of Ranginald Bagel! *"A problem at a distance may be a solution up close." - Weinerman Tested, Cunningham Approved *"A hero sacrifices all to save the day." - Sorcerer in Love 2: The Sorceress's Revenge *"Provoke your enemy and he will fight back." - McOne Armed and Dangerous *"A ninja without balance will fall." - Shloomp! There It Is! *"You cannot right the future until you write the past." - Randy Cunningham: 13th Century Ninja Season 2 *"The easy road often makes for a hard journey." - Flume-Igation *"Hope is the light that vanquishes all shadows." - On the Poolfront *"And so it was moments before his imprisonment, the Sorcerer's mighty orbs were flung to the four corners of Norrisville. For 800 years, the evil orbs lay dormant until finds one. The spheres contain a terrible darkness, a source of unlimited power." - Welcome Back Catfish *"Beware the wrong words from the right person." - All the Juice That's Fish to Swim *"In ancient times, a poor and wretched peddler stumbled upon a great evil. Weak of will and tempted by the awesome power, he gave himself to the darkness, and the Sorcerer came to be." - Julian's Birthday Surprise *"A jealous dragon slays what it should protect." - True Bromance *"The wrong not righted pays back ten-fold." - Unstank My Hart *"Danger lies in protecting that which needs no protection." - Whoopee 2: The Wrath of Whoopee 2 *"Only when the student is willing to learn will the teacher appear." - M-m-my Bologna *"The ninja who avoids a battle ends up fighting a war." - Everybody Ninj-along *"Deception is a blade that cuts both ways." - Fudge Factory *"Sometimes the only way to push forward is to pull back." - Best Buds *"A ninja's wants must not blind him to others' needs." - Otto Know Better *"The mask worn too long becomes the face." - Brolateral Damage *"A true ninja is always victorious." - Shoot First, Ask Questions Laser *Ninja Hydro Hand - Happy Hanukkah, Howard Weinerman! * "A ninja's choices must be chosen by his own choosing." - [[Snow-Klahoma!|''Snow-Klahoma!]] * "The ninja can take a sick day." - [[Randy Cunningham's Day Off|''Randy Cunningham's Day Off]] * "Don't go in someone else's house." - ''Bro-ing Down the House'' * "The ninja belongs to everyone." - ''McNinja - Brought to You by McFist'' * "The unexpected is never expected." - Mastermind of Disastermind * "Glory unearned is inglorious." - The Brawn Also Rises * "Moments before his imprisonment, the Sorcerer's mighty orbs were flung to the four corners of Norrisville. The evil within corrupted all. I recovered one and tasked a noble warrior with the sacred duty of guarding it from the Sorcerer. Every four years, the Ninja must quest to the enchanted temple and replenish the Noble One's supplies." - Aplopalypse Now * "To defeat your enemy, you must know which enemy you are fighting." - Rorg: A Hero of a Past * "He who deserves the blame must blame himself." - Mort-al Combat * "When you use a friend, you gain an enemy." - Wonkin' for the Weekend * "He who relies on others for everything can rely on himself for nothing." - Ninjafan * "In battle, a warrior's weapons can be used against him." - ''Bro Money Bro Problems'' * "Harmony cannot be made with a single note." - The Three Mascot-teers * "Victory lies in facing the greatest danger first." - Escape from Scrap City * "Sometimes protecting someone is the most dangerous thing a ninja can do." - The Space Cow-Bros * "The answer is in the book." - The Prophecy of Hat Sword * "The ninja who holds himself highest has the furthest to fall." - Fake Fight For Your Right to Party * "A ninja who takes more than he needs gets more than he wants." - McCluckerbusters * "He who attacks without cause has no cause to attack." - ''Let Them Eat Cake Fries'' * "An enemy at peace should be left at peace." - Club Ninja-dise * "A ninja does not take light matters seriously." - To Smell and Back * "The Sorcerer Balls were flung to the four corners of Norrisville. If reunited, the Orbs will unleash an evil unseen for 800 years. You must protect the balls at any cost!" - Winner Takes Ball * "When facing an unbeatable enemy seek an unlikely ally." - Ball's Well That Friends Well Episodes Without a Lesson *''Night of the Living McFizzles '' *''Der Monster Klub'' *''Shoob Tube (but mentioned)'' *''Rise of the Planet of the Robo-Apes'' *''Living in Shooblivion'' *''When Howie Met Randy'' *''The Fresh Principal of Norrisville High'' Other Interesting Info from/about the Nomicon *Hidden in both "Last Stall on the Left" and "Viva El Nomicon," "A wild beast may wound your body, but an evil friend will wound your mind." **In the same two episodes, information about a Zom-Bully can be found. *The Nomicon is voiced by Joel McHale when condemning Mac Antfee in Ninja Camp, in "Randy Cunningham and the Sorcerer's Key" and "The Ninja Supremacy." He also voices the First Ninja. *The NinjaNomicon's name may be inspired by the Necronomicon. *In "Enter the Nomicon," it is revealed that in the Nomicon, anything is possible. *Usually, only the Ninja can get into the Nomicon, but Howard goes into the Nomicon in "Shloomp! There It Is!."